Trenov Y. Minovsky
|image=Trenov_Y._Minovsky.jpg |unnamed character=No |gender=Male |species=Human |era=Universal Century |status=Presumed Deceased |birthdate=0015 |family=Wife~Unidentified |nationality=Ural (Region) |affiliation=Republic of Zeon, Principality of Zeon, Gundam_Wiki:Technology#Minovsky_Physics;Minovsky Physics Society, Earth Federation, |occupation=Scientist, |series=Stampede: The Story of Professor Minovsky, Gundam Pilot Series of Biographies: The Brave Soldiers in the Sky }} is a character from the Universal Century time-line of the Gundam meta-verse. He is regarded as the father of Minovsky Physics, which most advanced technology seen in the U.C. era is derived from. His story is told in the Stampede: The Story of Professor Minovsky (1990) manga series. History Background Trenov Y. Minovsky was born in 1983 (U.C. 0015) in the Ural regions near Chernobyl, Ukraine. At the age of three, Trenov witnessed the Chernobyl Disaster. After moving to America in 1999 (U.C. 0031) he enrolled in school and began his research known as "Minovsky Physics". At the time his research was far too unrealistic, and no one understood where he was going with it. However, one of his buddies, Ionesco, informed him that Anaheim Electronics has agreed to sponsor his research. He was thrilled at this, much to the chagrin of Ionesco. U.C. 0040 to U.C 0045 At a scientific conference, it was determined that the Minovsky particle lacked a relation to nuclear fusion reactors and that his thesis had no conclusive evidence. The reason behind it came from Ionesco saying that it only has conventional technological applications. Ionesco also refuted Minovsky's research by stating that a particle with a special nature like it had, up to that point, never detected. As of this, he was deemed a fraud and was banned from the scientific community. A short time later, he was approached by the Zabi family and later moved to Side 3 in U.C. 0045. In that year, Doctor Minovsky founded the "Minovsky Physics Society". GundamOfficial :: Universal Century :: Glossary :: Technology Particle is Discovered (U.C. 0065) Doctor Minovsky went on to develop a functional thermonuclear fusion reactor. In U.C. 0065, Minovsky noticed a unique electromagnetic effect within the completed reactor, which he attributed to a new kind of subatomic particle. The existence of this Minovsky particle was proven in U.C. 0069, validating Minovsky's theories and ushering in a new era of particle physics. Minovsky's discoveries were soon turned to military applications. He became increasingly obsessed with weapons development, which lead to his wife leaving him. Militarization (U.C. 0070) In U.C. 0070, the researchers of the Principality of Zeon successfully used Minovsky particles to disrupt electromagnetic waves, and construct a working mega particle cannon. A new type of ultracompact thermonuclear reactor, developed the following year, later served as a power source for the Principality's mobile suits. Minovsky received an award for his developments, but tossed it aside in front of the entire Zabi family. One Year War Minovsky was dismayed by the policies of the Principality's leaders and defected to the Earth Federation in U.C. 0072. Thanks to his assistance, the Earth Federation Forces began catching up to the Principality's technology. He fled back to Earth, to Chernobyl. At some point after the end of the One Year War on U.C. 0080, he was surrounded by mobile suits piloted by Zeon remnants, possibly killed by his own creations. The following is said to be from Gundam Official. Please find a link to support this before merging it with the above paragraphs. When Minovsky proposed the Grand Unified Theory hoping to complete Albert Einstein's theory of Relativity and Quantum Mechanics, the mainstream Physics community was against it, calling the hypothetical particle proposed in it a revival of "Aether" of the old century. The result being Minovsky being exiled by the community in UC 0045 and moved from Side 4 to Side 3 created the Minovsky Society there. Since Side 3 at the time was accepting a lot of immigrants due to the founding of the Republic, and switched to using close type colonies for increased population, the theorized Minovsky Ionesco Generator had a rich prospect. After the founding of the Minovsky Society, Minovsky and his research partner Inoesco formed the M&Y (Minovsky and Ionesco) Company in 0047 and finished creating the Generator in a surprisingly short time and became one of the important pillars of the rebellion forces against the Federation. In 0072, suspecting the Zabis as the Principality became more and more Militarism, Minovsky fled to Side 6 and provided his research and theories to the Federation, hoping to balance out the military power between the two. Afterwards, Minovsky mainly worked on Beam weapon development and helped the Federation to complete the development of the E-Cap. His hope of deferring the war by means of military power was unsuccessful and the war started in 0079. It was rumored that he turned back to studying the grand unified theory, which now involve unifying the Photon and the Minovsky Particles, but no proof can be found that's really the case. Notes *There are several time-line discrepancies in the Stampede: The Story of Professor Minovsky manga, one of which lists the first year of the adoption of the Universal Century calendar corresponding to the year 1969 AD (the moon landing), rather than the official information where the calendar begins sometime after 2045 AD. Gallery Gundam Pilot Series of Biographies The Brave Soldiers in the Sky RAW 110.jpg|As seen in Gundam Pilot Series of Biographies: The Brave Soldiers in the Sky References External links *Trenov Y. Minovsky profile on Gundam-France.com ja:トレノフ・Y・ミノフスキー